


Sitting In A Tree

by Tortellini



Series: FrUk Week 2k18 [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Based on a Tumblr Post, Boys Kissing, Countries Using Human Names, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute, Cute Ending, First Kiss, FrUK Week 2018, Humor, Imagine your OTP, Inspired By Tumblr, Kissing, M/M, Surprise Kissing, True Love's Kiss, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 09:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15578622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: FrUk Week 2018, Day 7: First kissArthur and Francis finally, finally, get it on.Oneshot/drabble





	Sitting In A Tree

Finally Arthur couldn't take his friend's dumb flirting anymore. It wasn't like that though. Francis flirted and then didn't even do anything about it! So it was up to Arthur.

So he grabbed him, and he kissed him.

Francis made a surprised noise in the back of his throat. But he quickly kissed him back of course.

* * *

"Dude!" Alfred walked into his friend's house and he froze when he saw Arthur and Francis kissing. Like, making out. It was intense. His poor eyes!

He rushed out of the house and ran into his brother.

" _Dude!"_

"What?" Matthew rose an eyebrow. 

"Arthur and Francis, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-S-S-I-P-P-I!"

Matthew gave him a look and rolled his eyes.

Only then did Alfred realize.

"...wait."


End file.
